


oh, i heard you were looking like the stars

by WritingForFood



Series: champion love stories [1]
Category: Champions (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, WLW Riri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForFood/pseuds/WritingForFood
Summary: vivian buys a notebook. riri accidentally glimpses into the wonders inside.





	oh, i heard you were looking like the stars

Maybe it was Vin's influence.

Vivian had recently picked up a love for writing and reading. Her thoughts. Things she noticed. Events that happened around her. Usually she'd collect and write these down in mind, it being a vast void of collected information. Though the young girl had come to recognise the art within writing.

Vivian had purchased a nootbook with a floral design, one that reminded her of her mother. She also bought two packs of pens. One she would keep in her desk at home, and one she would keep in her room in the mobile bunker. Vivian began carrying the notebook with her everywhere. Sometimes she would sit besides Miles whilst he would doodle away, with herself writing away. Two minds at work. Sometimes she'd sit above the bunker by herself and stare at the stars, describing them.

She could not lie. Vivian liked to write about the things she loved. Soft blankets. Flowers on window ledges. Soft voices. Gold sunlight. Laughter. Photo booths. Beautiful ocean waves. Vintage items. Tangerines and peaches. Riri Williams. Marble statues. Neon signs. Forehead kisses. Seashells. Old dusty books. Freckles. Laced cushions.

Vivian wasn't an avid fan of emotion, but she smiled to herself knowing one was so distinct from the rest. Riri Williams, Ironheart, the Champion's beauty.

Her fingers tapped against the notebook in thought. These feelings? They were not something that she could just keep hidden forever. No, these were something else. Something like Riri. Something _special_.

The floral notebook came to be something of a release. What she'd release her thoughts into. Things about Riri. Things related to Riri. Things she thought of when she thought of Riri.

Oversized sweaters. Early morning conversations. Iced tea. Tired eyes. Fluffy denim jackets. Messy handwriting with eloquent meaning. Flannels around waists. Bubble baths. Picnics. Bicycle rides. Cinnamon pastries. Odd socks. Ambition. Voice of reason. Large smiles. Nature. Constant creation. Cookie dough ice cream. Dancing alone. Radiant skin. Soft cheeks. Roses in curly hair. Museum trips.

Vivian had fallen in love, and her love had fallen to paper.

This is why it became a panic when she'd misplaced the notebook in the bunker.

They'd returned from a mission and Amadeus had parked the bunker floating overseas. Kamala had gone home, so Viv questioned the rest of her teammates. Amadeus didn't know. Miles helped to look. Sam didn't realise she had one. Nadia was as panicked as she was. Amka recommended asking Riri.

Oh, Riri.

Vivian phased through the bunker to the girl's room. The two were close. Knocking wasn't a necessity. Yet, it felt like it here. She knocked and Riri opened the door seconds later.

"Riri," Vivian nodded. "I seem to have lost my notebook. You wouldn't seem to know where it is?"

"I have it."

"Oh, Riri?"

Riri walked to her desk, returning with the undamaged floral notebook.

A thought uploaded into her mind, and Vivian felt it was necessary to ask.

"Have you read it?"

Riri didn't reply for a minute. Instead, sitting down. It seemed she was in thought.

"I'll talk to you on the roof."

"Very well. I shall meet you there."

Vivian nodded, and phased away.

* * *

It was a dark night, the sky leaked with stars, small and large. The moon was big and bright, a pale reflection over the black sea.

Vivian sat alone for a while, cross legged with her notebook close to her chest staring aimlessly away at the sky. Faintly, rocket boosts could be heard firing up and calming down within the same second as they hit the metal rooftop behind her. Vivian knew it was Riri, and Riri knew Vivian knew it was her. No words were spoken, as the taller girl walked over and sat beside the synthezoid.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. Riri spoke, soft natured and calmly. "Swings, messy buns, honey cereal, spring air, old video games, philosophical questions, good greades, long winter coats-"

"-doodles, strawberry gardens, competitiveness, polaroid photos... a lifetime romance," Vivian finished.

The two smiled simultaneously, yet neither caught the other.

"You have a beautiful way with words, Viv."

Vivian looked at her, feeling her emotions take over. Willingly, this time. "You're beautiful."

Riri looked over, her eyes glistening amonst the starry night. She leaned over and took Vivian's lips in her own, a kiss which felt like a lifetime in a second.

After a while, they disconnected. Vivian, surprised, asked, "are we one in the same, yes?"

"Yes. We always have been, and we always will."

Maybe it was Vin's influence.

Vivian had recently picked up a love for writing and reading. Her thoughts. Things she noticed. Events that happened around her. She'd keep it all in her notebook. Though the girl had come to recognise the art within the spoken word. Whenever she would write things down, she'd ask if she could tell Riri too. Riri would always oblige, and offer a kiss and a compliment in return. They could get used to this, together.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't understand the "maybe it was vin's influence", in vision (2016), viv's twin brother vin was an avid reader/writer and viv would be influenced with her writing and telling riri her thoughts like vin would do with his family!


End file.
